Air Orca
Air Orca is an airline based from the UK and the Netherlands. The airline started out pretty small, but it eventually rose to a big airline that flies to a lot of places around the world. The airline currently is a member of GoldSky Alliance, and the airline is owned by user ArcticOrca. But ArcticOrca, the CEO of Air Orca made a new Alliance named by OT (OrcaTravel). Air Orca has also been invited to join the European Low-Cost Airlines Association. Air Orca has the IATA code OP with the ICAO code AOC, complemented with the callsign KILLER WHALE. Air Orca established an academy, but due to budget cuts because of purchasing large numbers of expensive fleet, this academy shut down within a few months of operation. The academy would eventually resume operations after a long time later, and user ArcticOrca gave premission to user Yazan523, an officer in the airline, to govern the academy, as well as training. But the officer of Air Orca, Yazan523 said "It's useless for our airline since we can train them without it." So he shut it down. Fleet 'Current Fleet' Boeing 737-800 (Special with split scimitar winglets.) Boeing 787-8 Boeing 777-200ER Boeing 747-8i 'Future Fleet' Airbus A380-800 (WIP) History Air Orca started out as a very small airline. Air Orca, to this date, hasn't yet became recognized as one of the major league airlines like Emirates and California Airlines. The first fleet member of Air Orca was a 737-800 doing flights from Amsterdam to London-Heathrow. Over time, Air Orca purchased more 737-800s and complemented them with more destinations, as well as even more 737-800s. As time went on, the CEO of Air Orca said, "We need to become better." From an unskilled amateur to a professional entrepreneur, Air Orca emerged. Despite the airline's prosperity, they lost bets to becoming the launch customer of the 787-9 Dreamliner, which was overtook by Jolteon Airlines, which was heart shaking. Although many of the officers of Air Orca were disappointed, ArcticOrca decided that he would instead purchase some 787-8s because the 777-200ER was already large and costly enough and the 787-9 was wasn't even able to be handled by Air Orca anyway. When they got the 777. They decided to operate more places. They also fly now from Amsterdam to New York. They became a big airline with long and short haul flights. During the remake of the fleet, Air Orca implemented LED lighting throughout the aisles of the main cabin, like the lighting JetÉire and Lemonde Airlines have added into their fleet prior to the emergence of Air Orca. Air Orca eventually commenced a codeshare with Blazing Airways, which was paused following the crash of flight BW302, which killed all 125 on board. Accidents and Incidents *Flight AOC-212 (OP-212): When the plane took off from Piaski Baltyckie International, the speed of the plane caused dangerous glitches throughout the plane. The aircraft needed to turn back to make an emergency landing. Luckily, there were no injuries. When the plane landed, a screech was heard as well as scorching hot fire from the tail section. Slides were broken, but somehow, passengers managed to escape. When all the passengers finished escaping, emergency services arrived. *Flight AOC-919 (OP-919): The Boeing 737-800 was ready to land on its destination. The ATC said the pilots needed to make a U-turn so they can be parallel with the runway on final approach. When they finished the turn, the left engine started engulfing in flames. They lucky landed safely on the airport's runway. Additionally, as a result of the accident, no injuries were reported. Special info 'TUI Logo' Air Orca planned a very long time ago to create a logo like TUIfly, but later, this logo overhaul was cancelled, and TUI Group, the copyright protected owner of the logo, threatened to sue Air Orca if they implemented the logo. As of today, the airline still uses the real and modern Orca logo. 'Air Orca to the top' When ArcticOrca got Kelvin98's plane kit into Air Orca's hands, He started to upgrade the 787 and 737 with Kelvin98's plane kit. PICTURES NEEDED!! MORE INFO NEEDED!! Category:Airline